Sailing 22
Pirate Hunting (海賊狩り, Kaizoku Gari) or Sailing 22 is the 22nd episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 The episode begins with an attack on the pirate ship Silver Fox by an unknown ship. Three days later, Marika and other members of the Bentenmaru crew meet at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the recent incidents of pirate hunting that have been taking place. During the discussion, the crew talk about the remaining pirates holding Letters of Marque and the Bentenmaru's position among them. Considering her and the Bentenmaru's circumstances, Marika comes up with a plan of action. Afterwards, Misa drives Marika home, inquiring about what Ririka has been up to recently. Marika arrives home to find Ririka away again, while Gruier learns of the pirate hunter. The next day, Marika speaks with Show from the yacht club's room to make arrangements for her plan. Afterwards, she meets with the other yacht club members to make arrangements for the final practice cruise for the departing third-years, having being voted in as Lynn's replacement as yacht club president. Part 2 During the afternoon, Marika leaves Hakuoh Academy and is flown to the Bentenmaru by Kane, who inquires about Marika's plans for when she finishes school. At the Bentenmaru, the crew go over the Bentenmaru's mission; to escort another pirate ship and provide protection from the pirate hunter. On rendezvous with the Big Catch, Marika speaks with Captain Stone, who is not particularly keen on the arrangement. Not long into the mission, a touchdown is detected ahead of them, but Stone ignores Marika's advice and moves the Big Catch forward to engage the arriving ship. The unknown vessel immediately opens fire and begins electronic warfare, scoring hits on the Big Catch and its escorts. When the enemy ship seems to power down, the Big Catch moves to retreat but the enemy ship soon powers up again. Both crews are then shocked when the enemy ship rapidly zigzags to in front of the Big Catch and unleashes a heavy beam barrage, heavily damaging it and its fleet. As Marika and the Bentenmaru crew look on, another ship touches down in front of them, something which Luca notices Kane doesn't seem surprised by. Major Events *A series of attacks are being carried out against frontier pirates by an unknown pirate hunter. *The yacht club vote for Marika to suceed Lynn as the club's president. *At Marika's request, Show arranges for the Bentenmaru to escort another pirate ship, the Big Catch, to offer protection against the pirate hunter. *An advanced warship ambushes the pirates and severely damages the Big Catch. Another unknown ship then touches down. Characters *Marika Kato *Gruier Serenity *Mami Endo *Shane McDougal (disguised as Kane McDougal) *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Oyaji-san *Catherine *Show New Characters *Stone *Quartz Christie *Silver Fox's captain *Luca imposter (unrevealed) Ships * Bentenmaru New Ships * Silver Fox * Grand Cross * Big Catch * Parabellum Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **New Okuhama Airport Underground District **Kato House **Serenity Guest House **Hakuoh Academy *Space Adaptation *The anime timeline moves past the novel timeline, with Lynn and the rest of her year about to graduate and Marika being selected as the next president of the yacht club - this time and event has yet to occur in the novels Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10Miniskirt Pirates Volume 12. Quotes Opening Narration : "The third planet in the Tau Ceti system, Sea of the Morning Star. As with most newly settled planets, once generations passed and its population increased, relations with its overseer, the Stellar Alliance, worsened. And a war of independence began. To complement their meager fleet, the planet's government began issuing the Letter of Marque. Over a hundred years after the first legal pirates, this is the story of the space pirates who travel the universe." Next Episode Preview : "Another mysterious ship. What does the masked pirate say? Chiaki's plan. Marika's resolve. Will the ancient Pirate's Council be revived? What is the true identity of the legendary cook who holds the key? Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Head for the Pirate's Nest. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "The time has come!" Trivia * When the Bentenmaru crew are reviewing the information regarding the attack on the Silver Fox three days earlier, the display shows a ship of the Bentenmaru's class rather than one of the Silver Fox's class. * Shane mentions to Marika about her getting a license rather than relying on them for lifts. Later in Abyss of Hyperspace, it is shown that Marika did get her shuttle license and is now flying herself to and from the Bentenmaru Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 1. Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries